coming back
by Tessy Emmanuel
Summary: Ga eul is the sister to woo bin and she just got back from America after ten long years and also the lives of the f4
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I do not own BOYS BEFORE FLOWERS it is just a fiction. Your review gives me the courage to write more.

Chapter 1

Ga eul p.o.v

The day was so bright and cozy, normally it would be a normal day for everyone but for someone it was a special day for her, because she was returning back to her country after Ten years of not being there. Coming down from the plane, breathing in the airs of my country then I knew I that no matter the places I go my home would always be home. Entering the receiving hall to see if my best friend was there already

"GA EUL!" came a very resounding voice from a long hair girl running towards me, at first I was confused about who she was, then when she got closer my joys knew no bounds we shouted, hugged each other, crying out tears of joy because we haven't seen each other for Ten years. We were till talking about what happened in our lives for the past ten years that we didn't noticed the pairs of eyes watching us, then we became conscious of where we were and looked around our surroundings

"I thought we were Invisible to them" said Woo bin Oppa. I was surprised to see my childhood playmates there also Gu jun pyo CEO of Shinhwa, Yoon ji hoo heir of Yoon's hospital and theatres, Song woo bin heir of the Songs contructing companies and also the orince of underground world and So yi jung hier of So's art museums and also the best potter in Korean and also my…"

"Yah! Chu ga eul are you even listening" said Jun pyo. I snapped out of my trance so filled with joy I ran to them , each of them gave me a hug I stayed long in someone's arms {Guess who}

"Wow you all have grow so tall, Yah Gu jun pyo what have you been eating" he laughed and said

"And you are till our little sister" she pouts her lips and they started laughing, I noticed someone hasn't said anything since so I said

"Hey yi jung what's up with you" he just stared at me, Oppa always the fun type said

"Let's get going we till have to celebrate and moreover Ga eul our parents would be back next week, ao let's get going" then we all left the airport but I felt that someone was staring at me.

I know, know, I know its stupid to end it here just send your opinion if the fiction is okay, if I should continue or I should drop it, by your reviews it would give me the seal to write more chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Yi jung p.o.v

She's back, she's back, and she's back! I just can't believe this after all this years, I can't believe she is standing here with us. She has grown so beautiful and more matured my Ga eul yang, I was shocked when I saw that she was the one we were picking today I was dumbfounded and flabbergasted that I didn't know what to tell her, even possible I wouldn't have remembered my name if I was asked (keke) I don't even know what to tell her if we are alone.

We arrived at the f4 lounge and met the hierness of Jk group Ha jae kyung and min seo hyun(Ji hoo girl friend) they were waiting there already, immediately we entered Ha jae kyung shouted as soon as she saw Ga eul all four girls started talking together mostly about how Ga eul spent her year in America.

"Hey Ga eul what have you been taking you are more beautiful than I remember" said seo hyun. She was looking at her like if she has seen an angel; I wouldn't blame her cause she look like one

"That's life do you think I would still be how I was when I left korean that was like ten years(laughs) it's not possible" jae kyung kept on asking about her relationship with men over there but she just said she concentrated on her studies over there.

I turned to looked at my friends (F4) as usually Gu jun pyo was playing games but what drew attention was my buddy woo bin, he wasn't his usually self he should be happy that his junior sister was back but he seems troubled and kept looking at where the girls were I would just remember to ask him later.

Jae kyung p.o.v

I was happy that my friend was back, even though I just got back from macau now but even at that I felt someone's gaze staring at me I couldn't turn around to check who because I might be wrong about who I thought it was, then I froze when that person spoke

"It's late already and I know you are tired Ga eul because of the Jet lag" said woobin. We all agreed because we were tired also, Ji hoo went his girlfriend as usually Jun pyo and Jan di, Yi jung already left so I was left alone I would have called my driver but it's was late already I wouldn't want to disturb him so I left the lounge to look for a cab, there wasn't any cab at that time so I had to walk home because everyone had left already. I walked for like 20mins then I noticed the head light of a car coming towards me at first I was prepared for anything or anyone because I didn't get my black belt for nothing in case I came across any pervert or thugs but was surprised to see who it was.

Ga eul p.o.v

Truly I was exhausted but I haven't spoken with Yi jung yet and he left before I could get the chance to talk, but he is supposed to greet me didn't he missed his best friend at all so I had to leave with my brother but the journey back home was dull because he was quiet throughout the drive, like as if he was bothered about something or someone but I couldn't ask him because I had a lot in my mind so he drop me home and we said our goodbyes and he left in a hurry like as if he was going somewhere, I was happy to be back in my bed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I don't know if the p.o.v is okay just tell me if I should continue with it, then I would add more in the next chapters then maybe you would understand why they don't have the same surname and also the best friend she was referring to was Yi jung


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Woo bin p.o.v

God let her be okay, I really don't know what to do if anything happens to her, please let her be okay. I reached there, coming down from my car I couldn't find her at the front of the lounge I was confused thinking whether she had gone or whether…."no nothing has happen to her" I was shouting to myself hoping I was right driving along the road in case she thought to trek home because I had a hunch that would be what she would do, I saw someone ahead and flash my car light I had to get down to check who its was then I heard the voice of the person I was searching for.

"Woo bin what are you doing here" said Ha jae kyung

Jae kyung p.o.v

There was a mixture of reliefment and happiness of seeing me in his eyes, before I could understand what was happening he hugged me

"Thank God you are safe I thought something happened" said woo bin I was happy that he cared to come back for me

"Nothing happened I am okay now that you are here, please don't worry" jae kyung replied. He realized what he was doing and released his hold on her

"What do you think you are doing walking home alone and you said now I am here you are okay what if I didn't find you, are you really not scared what am I to do if something happened to you" he yelled at her

"It's not like as if I begged you to find me, why are you getting angry over something small and I can protect myself from anyone even you" she yelled back

"O wow seriously you think I am angry that's where you are mistaken girl I am super mad at you just how did you intend to walk home dress like that and you are a girl don't think your petite black belt can save you, I really don't know why you keep appearing why can't you just go away and save my heart from ache I really can't take it anymore I just can't hide….." {Ringing of jae kyung phone}

"Hello omma, oh am on my way home nonono don't call the driver am coming already okay bye"

"Its seem that they are getting worried already, let me take you home" said woo bin

…..

Yi jung p.o.v

I didn't know why I left in a haste I was just still surprised she was back, we haven't even spoken more than two words. Alone now in my studio making pots so that I would forget her but all I keep making was just simple and peaceful just like…..no it can't be her why can't I just forget her and move on, I didn't get the chance to confess my feelings to her before she left but maybe I can now that she's is back but I don't know if she ever felt anything beyond our friendship for me than I had only one option, I picked up my phone and dialed her phone surprised that it's still the same

"Hello Ga eul it's me yi jung"

"I know, I thought you have forgotten everything about me I am surprised you still have my number "she said

"Why would I and Ga eul are you going to be free tomorrow" said yi jung

"Yes I will" replied Ga eul

"Ok I would like to take you to my studio to see my new piece and we really need to talk" said yi jung

"Okay still tomorrow Goodnight"

"Yeah night well" he was relieved that at least she accepted to come

…

Geezs I screwed up I shouldn't have started telling her how I feel about her now what would she think of me; well I just have to take her home. They arrived at the Ha's mansion then as she was about going out she said

"You were saying something before the call" I was surprised that she remember, I didn't know whether I should tell her or not then I was shocked of what I said

"Would you like to go out with me tomorrow for dinner" by her reaction I knew she was surprised who would believe we were at each other throat a few minutes ago, then as I was about to tell her that if she wasn't okay with it she should just forget

"I would love to go out with you woo bin" to her astonishment I pecked her on her cheek and drove off.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

My English might have some mistake but I hope you would keep supporting the story and also this chapter was about Ha jae kyung and woo bin so the next would be of Jun pyo and ji hoo lovelife


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ji hoo p.o.v

There were so many emergency situations today at the hospital, I had so many patients at the ER but that didn't stop me from calling my girlfriend I am still surprised when she came back to Korean two years ago to tell me that she would be opening a law firm here in Korean, I can't help but recall what happened two years ago [flashback]

"Ji hoo" said a voice I thought I would never hear again.

"Min seo hyun what are you doing here" I said, giving her the look that I rather be somewhere else than here with her

"Ji hoo I know you are very angry with me that you don't even want to look at my face but I realized that what I wanted wasn't there abroad but here in Korean and here with you" she said

"Seriously you left me and even when I followed you, you just ignored me like as if I were a stranger to you" he told her almost shouting

"Yes I know I am really feeling guilty about what I did but I was trying to gather my thoughts and feelings to know if what I really felt for you was beyond siblings love" she replied even if I heard what she said I just couldn't bring myself to say anything.

"Please say something Ji hoo, I love you, I said I love you" and there she said it, what I had been longing to hear from her and I had no option but to kiss her and God I really missed her back then [end of flashback] and I am missing her now already even though I saw her last night.

"So when did the busy doctor had time to call me today" said seo hyun on the phone

"When don't I call you but today was really hectic so how was your day"

"It's okay and you"

"I told you already exhausting "he said sleepy

"Are you sleeping on me? Don't you dare sleep on me Yoon ji hoo" shouted Min seo hyun

"With the way you screamed now how am I supposed to sleep" said Ji hoo laughingly and trying to imagined her angry face

"I just remembered now, is anything going on between Jae kyung and Woo bin because she kind of like stiffed when Woo bin said 'it's was late already'"

"Seriously Seo hyun don't start with your matchmaking scheme, if something was going on we would actually know and moreover they would fight to death if they were together, knowing Woo bin don't like to back down" he told her

"Neither does Jae kyung and I felt like as if they really were more close together" replied Seo hyun

"Okay I don't have the strength to quarrel with the lawyer but I can't back down either we would have to bet on it if something is brewing between them I would give you ten dollars but if nothing is between them you would give me then I can put it in my piggy bag" he told her

"[Laughing] Ji hoo seriously piggy bag who still keeps something there" said Seo hyun

"Well I do, because that's my own money and it's more valuable to me than the loads of money I make everyday"

"Okay piggy bag keeper" she said teasingly

"Let's have dinner tonight and if you are through with mocking me can I rest now" said Ji hoo already dozing off

"Okay go and sleep, sleepy head" then she disconnected

Ga eul p.o.v

I really don't get it, he totally ignored me yesterday and now he want to take me out but I have accepted already let's just see what happens next. [Ringing]

"Helooo…

"Ga eul are you ready I am waiting outside" said yi jung. Geezs he is here already I haven't even taken my bathe

"emmmm Yi jung I haven't taken my bath no I mean I am not ready yet can you come inside and at least have a cup of coffee while waiting" said Ga eul

"Okay I would have that coffee and wait for you" he replied. I knew that I didn't want to make him wait so I ran into the bathroom to get ready [20 minutes later] coming downstairs I saw him at the dinning, he looks more handsome today, Geezs Ga eul get a grip I told myself

"Yi jung I am ready" said Ga eul

"Okay let's go" yi jung replied

Jae kyung p.o.v

Wow I am going out on a date with my dream man this night, wait he said dinner not date but what does he except me to think let's just see what happens today.{Ringing of her phone] who is calling me this early I am still feeling sleepy, early to Jae kyung means 12noon

"Hello its Ha jae kyung"[saying its sleepy]

"Don't tell me you are still sleeping [laughs]" replied woo bin. Jump up emmmm Woo bin, pinchs herself to know if she was dreaming then saw the name on the screen

"Woo bin you know….emmmm…I was just-"

"It's okay I just called to remind you of our dinner tonight ok" Woo bin told her

"Okay where do you want to meet up?"

"Just get ready before sevenpm ok" rreplied Woo bin

"Hmmmmm okay bye….then" so I disconnected the call, now what am I still doing on bed I need to check for the dress I would wear this night I am confused I don't have any idea of what to wear for the date no I mean dinner

0000000000000000000000000000000000000


End file.
